We're Just Partners I Swear!
by ash9445
Summary: We're just partners...I swear! HM. Harm and Mac are sick of the “Just Partners?” speech and decide to get even! WIP. [On Hiatus] I'm not giving up on this story yet! More to come!
1. The Speeches

Title: We're Just Partners…I Swear

Author: ash9445

Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB, Paramount, and CBS. If it did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I'd be sipping Piña Coladas on my private beach with Jesse Metcalfe and Ben McKenzie as my cabana boys. Oh and the DVDs would've come out already…

Summary: H/M takes place during season 6 sometime after Iron Coffin but before Lifeline. Sadly Bugme and the Video Princess are still in the picture. Harm and Mac are sick of the "Just Partners?" speech and decide to get even!

Rating: T for mild language and innuendo

AN: This is my first fic so don't be too harsh with reviews! Please and thankyou . Reviews are welcome. This idea has been bugging me for weeks so I decided to just write it out.

**1915 EST**

**MCMURPHY'S TAVERN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Harm sighed. He swirled around the beer in his bottle as he absentmindedly tapped his foot against his seat at the bar. "As if this day weren't hectic enough," Harm thought as he listened to yet _another_ one of Renee's rants.

"…And then there's the way you two are always together on cases! Can't they assign you two with other people?" He sighed again and took a sip of his practically empty beer.

"We're **partners**, Renee. Not to mention the senior staff members at JAG. The Admiral knows we work well together so he keeps us together. We make a good team. I'd trust Mac with my life and I **know** she trusts me with hers."

Ignoring him, she asked the question that had been ringing in his ears ever since they started dating.

"Are you **sure** you and Mac are _just partners_?"

He sighed again. She just _wasn't_ going to let this drop. He paused for a moment. Were they "just partners"? Of course not. They were friends—best friends. But that was it…right? He didn't even know.

**1925 EST**

**IN A BOOTH**

**MCMURPHY'S TAVERN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Mac sighed. She didn't know **why** she let Brumby talk her into meeting up tonight. She had just finished up a difficult case with Bud today and was exhausted. Mic had left earlier to go shoot some pool while she "watched" from her seat at the booth. She glanced up from her "soda-with-a-twist" and was surprised to see Harm looking just as bored as she did. In fact, she could've sworn she saw him actually **counting** the threads in his Commander's bars on his uniform jacket. He looked up suddenly, as if he felt her gaze on him. Their eyes met as a weak smile came across his face. She knew that he wanted to get out of there as much as she did. Of course, as luck would have it, Mic chose that moment to come over and talk with Mac.

"Y'okay, luv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mic. Tough day at the office."

"Hard case?"

"Mm-hmm. But I had Bud to help me out. He's really not as naïve as he seems. We really gave Harm a run for his money."

"Good to hear…you know…I really hate to ask this…but are you sure you're happy with me? I mean is there someone else you'd rather be with?" Mic had noticed that she had been distant lately and wondered if it had to do with their impending marriage.

Mac was dumfounded. "Of course I'm happy with you." Her attempt at a smile was failing miserably but Mic didn't seem to notice. She held his hand and tried her best to look him straight in the eye without wanting to crawl into a hole. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she saw her future…right? Right, her future was with Mic…she was pretty sure. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with—never mind." He realized that she was not in the best of moods and decided it was best to let the subject drop. Big mistake.

"With who?" Uh-oh. Increasingly angry Marine. Watch out.

"Nobody, luv. Forget I even mentioned it." He knew he was dead. Mic suddenly began sweating profusely and was about to leave when Mac grabbed his arm.

"With **who**? Tell me!" She did **not** need this tonight. If he said Harm…

"Harm." Prep the pallbearers.

"He's my partner! We work on cases together! He gives me advice and sometimes vice-versa! Not only that but we're friends too! Or isn't that allowed?" Woah. Time to bring out the white flag. NOW.

"I know but—I mean feel free not to answer this—"

"Spit it out, Mic." Mac snapped.

"A-are you **sure** you and Harm are _just partners_?"

That was it. She was done. She left a tip on the table, grabbed her purse, and left. Mac was practically in tears as she made her way through the doors leading to the crisp autumn air. She slipped on her cover and made her way to the parking lot. Of **course** they were "just partners"! How dare he even ask that! They were friends. Nothing more. Right?

"Damn it!" Mac cursed as she realized that Mic had been her ride tonight. Great. Mic had cleaned her out at McMurphy's since he'd "forgotten his wallet" and had no money for cab fare. Looks like she was walking home. As if she weren't pissed enough already. It was then that she bumped into a man walking in front of her. As he turned to apologize she realized it was…

AN2: Cliffhanger! Well, not really. I'm betting you can guess who it is. Shall I continue? I have some pretty funny chapters in the works as we speak. I'll try to update as much as possible but school starts in two days!


	2. The Plan

Title: We're Just Partners…I Swear 

Author: ash9445

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Characters, location, and show belong to Donald P. Bellisario, CBS, and Paramount.

**_Thank you for all the kind reviews. _**

**_Especially Colie and Staz, you guys are great. _**

**_I'll be sure you guys get your JAG DVDs soon! _**

**_Just tell me which eps you want from what season!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

**2005 EST**

**OUTSIDE MCMURPHY'S TAVERN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Harm?"

"Mac? What happened to Brumby?"

"I don't know. I just had to get out of there before I personally gave Mic a kick in the—."

"I get it, Mac. I thought you would've been home by now."

"Nope, Mic was my ride here and I'd rather jump off a cliff than sit in a car with **him**. So I'm stuck here for now. What happened to Renee?"

"She keeps bringing up the fact that we are always paired up together. I told her it was none of her business and she did not take that well."

"Yeah, Mic has been bothering me with that since even before we started dating."

"She was **pissed**. Smacked me across the face and ended up sticking me with the bill."

"Where'd she go?"

"Last time I saw her she was heading for the ladies' room."

"Hmm. My guess is that Mic is already on his fifth beer by now...drinking away his troubles. Sometimes he can be such a jerk."

"Mm-hmm." Mac looked up at him but noticed that Harm seemed to be concentrating on his shoes rather than the conversation.

"Harm?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"I've got it!" Without any explanation he grabbed her by the wrist and practically ran back into McMurphy's.

2115 EST 

**IN A BOOTH**

**MCMURPHY'S TAVERN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Harm? What the hell is going on with you?" Mac said as they were sitting down at a booth.

"Hold on, don't leave. I'm going to get more drinks and I'll be right back." He came back with two Cokes and sat down next to her. Harm looked around quickly and said, "Okay, when I tell you to, laugh your hardest like I just said something funny."

"Wha—?"

"Shh. I'll explain a sec. Okay. NOW." Mac did as she was asked and laughed. Harm began to laugh with her and pretty soon the whole bar was watching them…two people in particular.

Harm took another quick glance around the room. "Okay, good. They both know we're here."

"Who know we're here! Harm! What the hell are we doing?" This man had clearly gone off the deep end.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. We're going to mess around a little."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Sorry, sorry, we're going to mess around **with Mic and Renee**."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how they're always giving us the "Just Partners?" speech?"

"Yeah…wait. I think I see where you're going with this."

"Good. Here's cab fare so you can make it home. Come over to my apartment later tonight and we'll go over the details. I'll make something. Does dessert sound good?"

"Fine with me, flyboy. I'll meet you at around 2215." As they stood up to leave Harm suddenly pulled Mac into a tight hug.

"_Are they watching?"_ Harm whispered into her ear.

"_I think so."_ She said into his shoulder.

"_Good."_ He lifted his head and kissed her squarely on the lips, making sure that it was visible to Renee and Mic, who were now sitting together in front of the bar. It was only a peck, but just long enough to question the whole "Just Partners?" situation.

Harm quickly grabbed his cover and coat and left a very puzzled Sarah Mackenzie behind. After he'd left, she quickly regained her composure and left to hail a cab home.

This was **definitely** going to be fun.

AN: I **KNOW** it's short but I got home early today since it's the first day back to school (12PM instead of 3) so I'm writing a third chapter as we speak! _"We The People"_ is on at 2PM on USA today instead of its usual 10AM for the US Open (Tennis) so I'm going to watch that too .


	3. The Admiral

**Title:** We're Just Partners…I Swear

**Author:** ash9445

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG…sigh...if I did I'd be able to quit school and be able to devote more time to this. But I can't and I don't. Plus, I wanna go to college :)

**AN: I am SO sorry it is taking so long for updates but sophomore year is MUCH harder than I expected and I am finding that I don't have as much time as I'd like to do…well anything. Don't worry though, I'm not quitting this story, just expect updates to be far apart )**

**AN2: Thoughts are now in ((this)). Also, this story is un-betaed (i dont have one :P) so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.  
**

**A/N3: This chapter is dedicated to Colie and Staz! Due to my own stupidity and lack of internet access due to new computers and such, I was unable to send them JAG "things" they asked for before Colie left the states! Sorry guys:'(**

On to Part Three!

**0730 EST**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

This was it. The plan was about to be set into action. Although revenge is best served cold, they considered a day enough time for at least lukewarm. But Mac, ever the thinker, decided to let the Admiral in on their little plan. Just so everybody would get to keep their jobs. Of course, since it was Mac's idea but Harm's plan, it would definitely be difficult to decide who was going to have to tell him.

"You tell him." Mac said while giving him her sweetest smile and batting her eyes.

"Ohh no. No **way**, Mac. **YOU'RE **telling the Admiral."

As luck would have it, good ol' Cheggers was right behind them and barked,

"Tell me **what**, Commander?"

Harm just stood there, eyes shut, wiping a hand over his face and groaning inwardly at his own stupidity. He'd fallen right into her trap.

A small smile appeared on Mac's face. "Good luck." She whispered before shuffling off to her office.

"By the look on your face, I'd guess that this is not a conversation suitable for the bullpen."

"No sir."

"Very well then. Tiner!" He bellowed.

Tiner immediately ran and stood at attention before the two men.

"At ease. Please show the Commander into my office…"

"Any thing else, sir?"

"Advil…and plenty of it."

"Right away, sir"

Tiner quickly followed orders and showed a very deflated Harmon Rabb, Jr into the Admiral's office and left for a moment. He returned shortly with the economy-sized bottle of Advil and a fresh pitcher of water, placed them on his desk, and left.

Admiral Chegwidden sauntered in; with his reading glasses and files in one hand, and a stress ball in the other.

"Y'know, my doctor says I have high blood pressure…I can't imagine why."

Harm gulped. This was going to be a long day…

**0815 EST**

**MAC'S OFFICE**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

Mac had just finished some paperwork and decided she was due for a coffee break.

((I wonder how Harm's doing with the Admiral? Poor guy. Maybe I should've gone with him befo--)) Her thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of the SEAL behind an obviously-not-thick-enough door.

"YOU TWO WANT TO **WHAT?!**"

Harm was sweating profusely and stuttering so much he needed subtitles.

"Uh…well...you see….that is to say…I mean—"

"OUT WITH IT COMMANDER!" AJ bellowed.

"I-It's a joke, s-sir. We thought it would bring some clarity to the fact that Mac and I are only friends and partners, nothing more…sir." Harm explained.

The Admiral was stone-faced, but was inwardly smirking at his two junior officer's behavior.

(("Nothing more"?! Hell, those two are the only people I know who are eligible for couple's counseling, WITHOUT BEING A COUPLE!))

After a few moments of silence from the CO, Harm decided to bring AJ out of his reverie, for better or worse.

"Ahem."

Chegwidden looked up at him and just stared. He then walked around his desk and was a hair's breadth away from Harm's face when he said, "Commander, if I allow this silly game of yours to occur, I expect you and the Colonel to maintain the standards of senior JAG lawyers. If anything goes wrong, its your ass on the line, Rabb!"

Harm gulped.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Harm stood at attention and responded with a firm "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir." Harm executed a perfect about-face and proceeded to leave the Admiral's office.

((Yess! Ohh, Bugme, you've got **no** idea what you're in for!))

**0845 EST **

**JAG BULLPEN**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

Harm entered the bullpen with a bounce in his step and a full-blown Flyboy grin in place. He was so busy being…well, happy, that he didn't even notice Brumby coming right towards him. They collided and Mic's stack of files was sent everywhere.

"Nice job, Commander! Now I've got to re-alphabetize the whole mess of 'em!" Mic spat angrily.

"Sorry about that, but spare me the croc talk, Steve Irwin ((A/N: May he rest in peace.)), I've got to talk to Mac about something." Harm brushed past him and sauntered off in the direction of Mac's office.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here, Rabb! I'm not through with you yet!"

Harm merely waved goodbye and knocked on Mac's door.

"Enter!"

He poked his head through the doorway to find a very bored Marine Colonel filing her nails.

"Bored, Marine?" He chuckled.

"Harm! How'd it go?" She stood up and circled him. "Hmm…no bruises or cuts…from what I can tell you made it out alive…so what's wrong?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Mac. Actually, the Admiral took it quite well."

"Are you kidding me? From what I heard _through the door_ it sounded as if you asked him to promote you three ranks."

Harm smiled. "Yeah, well after that I managed to calm him down. I just laid down the law and told him 'AJ, you better just suck it up because I'm going to do it anyway'." Harm said, brushing some invisible dust off his shoulders.

"Oh please." Mac rolled her eyes and started heading toward the break room. "Whatever, Harm. As long as he agreed, my week just got 1000 times better."

"Then consider your week better, because he said it was fine."

"…And?" Mac knew there was more to the story.

"…And that he'd kick my six if anything went wrong."

"Naturally. Of course, I'd get first dibs…Mic'll probably want a turn too." Mac smirked.

"Oh you're on a roll today, aren't you? Fine well since you're feeling so great, how about I meet you at your place and **you** can pay for take-out. We can discuss our plans for tomorrow."

Mac said nothing and walked away.

"Aw, c'mon Mac! You know what? Fine, fine, fine. I'll pay. How's that?"

She turned around with a wide grin and said, "Jeez, Harm, if you **really** wanted to pay that badly, why didn't you offer sooner?" Mac laughed and headed back to her office.

Harm followed her back and asked, "So…around 1830 okay with you?"

"Sure, fine with me. I'll see you at 1845 then." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Harm said with mock-hurt, "I'm not **always** late!"

Mac gave him a look that said "yeah, right". He laughed and said, "Alright, alright I'll see you at 1845 then. I don't know about you but I've actually got **work** to do." Harm turned around and went to his office, laughing quietly to himself.

**1915 EST**

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

**GEORGETOWN, VIRGINIA**

Harm pushed back his plate and sighed. "Wow, Mac, that was delicious. I'm gonna have to run for hours to burn that off."

"I know. That mushu chicken was great. The chicken fried rice wasn't bad either. We should see if they'd deliver to JAG."

"I'd never skip lunch again. On the other hand, you'd probably have to roll me back to my office every day. Not to mention widen the doorways." Harm joked.

Mac laughed at the mental image of Harm waddling around the bullpen. She was glad their camaraderie was back. The Sydney fiasco had really hurt their relationship and Mac was worried they'd never be friends again.

Harm clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. "Alrighty, Mac. Let's get down to business. Now, I've been thinking about this for a few hours and I think I've got our plan all figured out. We've got three phases."

Mac looked at Harm, laughing. "Phases? You make this sound like we're going to rob a bank or steal a car, Harm."

"Relax. Anway, phase one goes like this…"

**A/N: Okay so this chapter's over now! See the little purple button that says "submit review"? Click it. I dare ya. Feedback as well as constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming does NOT count. More updates later (probably sooner than later though!)**


	4. Phase One

**Title:** We're Just Partners…I Swear!

**Author:** ash9445

**Disclaimer: **See chapters 1, 2, and 3.

**A/N1: Thanks to all of you for such kind reviews! Again, Colie, Staz, you guys still rock. Staz, let me know when you're going to be in the States and we'll see what we can do. Again, this is "ubeta-ed" so all mistakes are mine alone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!–Ash**

**A/N2: The "junior officer" comment made in AJ's thoughts was referring to how both Harm and Mac were JUNIOR compared to him. Also, let's just say that Mic was at JAG Ops for a "Brumby & Brumby" case.**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**0700 EST**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

Mac was nervous. No, that was an understatement. She was _petrified_.

((What if someone reports us to the SECNAV? There's **no way** he'd let us keep our jobs after this! Oh God, why'd I let Harm talk me into this stupid plan! Damn that man!))

She sat in her office, far too nervous to actually walk out into the bullpen. Her hands were sweating more than Bud at a _Quantum Leap_ Convention. She stretched her arms out in front of her and finally decided to get a cup of coffee…at least _that_ would be safe.

The plan was basically to play along with Harm. At first, she was relieved because she was left out of the planning. Her relief turned to immediate panic when she realized **she was left out of the planning!** Harmon Rabb, left to plan this disaster, on his own? That was a fraternization charge just _waiting_ to be filed.

Mac stood up, let out a deep breath, and walked towards the break room. She opened the door and was about to reach up for a new filter for the coffee machine. Harm walked in, mug in hand and saw Mac going for the filters.

"Y'know, Mac, I could just get a filter for you. They're up pretty high."

"Thanks but I---Ahh! Damn it!" Mac's arm immediately retracted to her neck. The force from the sudden jerk of her arm threw her off balance.

Harm saw she was about to fall and immediately reached out and put his arms around her waist, to steady her.

"Mac? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Harm asked, his voice full of concern.

"I-I'm fine." She quickly escaped his embrace and turned red with embarrassment at both her stupidity and the fact that Harm had been so worried about her. She regained her composure but still kept her gaze away from him.

"… at least, I think so. I just pulled a muscle in my neck. Aw, damn it! This is the second time this week." She replied, scowling and rubbing her neck.

Harm felt bad for her, but chuckled at her misfortune.

She glared at him. "I'm glad you find this to be so funny, Stick boy."

"Hey, you're the one who denied my offer to get it for you. You should've accepted my help." Harm retorted.

"I didn't _need_ your help, Commander. I'm a _Marine_, remember?" She sighed. "Sorry about that, I'm not that easy to be around when I'm in pain. Lord help the person who pisses me off today."

Harm laughed. "Alright, well I'll finish making the coffee, if you want. Just go back to your office and I'll make sure to bring you a cup of your precious battery acid." He said, remembering how strong "Marine coffee" was.

"I've got plenty of case files to keep me busy. I think I'll take you up on that offer, Flyboy, and thanks. It doesn't hurt so much now, but who am I to pass up free room service?" Mac replied, smiling.

Harm saw that Bud was heading their way and quickly added, "_…and remember, Marine, the signal is two pulls on my ear. Just go with it. Oh, and I thought it would be best to do this after most of the staff has secured for the night…y'know to prevent **too much** scuttlebutt from going around._"

Mac nodded in agreement and headed back to her office, grumbling about "Harm and his dumb ideas" and her newly acquired injury.

**1000 EST**

**MAC'S OFFICE**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

A few hours later, Mac was trying to decrease the size of the mountain of paperwork she had to do. At times she found herself rubbing her neck, despite the minimal pain. But her injury wasn't the cause of her distraction. She could still feel Harm's arms wrapped around her…the heat of his palms on her hips… She shook off the memory and tried to concentrate on her work. ((C'mon Colonel, he was just worried. No ulterior motives there…right?)) She mentally slapped herself for thinking such things and again attempted to finish going over this case. She'd read the same sentence four times already.

Mac was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even hear Harm's knocks on her door. He entered the room and smiled. ((Mac looks so cute when she's concentrating…whoa! Where did _that_ come from?)) Of course, he knew where it came from, that one part of his heart that he had been ignoring for almost five years. Keeping up his tradition of denial, he told himself that they _were_ "just partners" and proceeded into the room.

Mug in hand, he crept up behind her and began reading over her shoulder.

"P.O. Carson, charged with Conduct Unbecoming, huh?" He asked, in between sips of coffee.

This broke Mac's concentration and startled her, causing her head to jerk up towards him.

"Oww! Argh, damn it, Harm! Don't do that!" She yelled, again rubbing her now throbbing neck. "Of course, now that it was just beginning to feel better, you just had to do that."

Harm smiled weakly and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry Mac, I just thought I'd come in and check on your neck."

"Hmph." Was all she said, now thoroughly pissed off.

"Mac, I said I was sorry. I'll go get you some Advil, okay?"

Mac was surprised ((Wow, he actually sounded sincere.)) and looked up at him.

"Thanks Harm. Oh, thanks for the coffee earlier, too." She smiled at him in an effort to let him know she wasn't _really_ as angry as she was acting.

"Before I forget, is Mic coming to pick you up today?"

"Mm-hmm, I think so. Why do you ask?" Her eyes went wide as she suddenly understood. "Oh, Harm! Not today!" She whined and put her head on her desk.

"Relax, it's going to be fine. We're only joking around."

"Tell that to whoever files the fraternization charges" Mac said, her voice muffled by her desk.

He smiled over his mug and went out into the bullpen, in search of the pain medication for Mac.

**1825 EST**

**JAG BULLPEN**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

Harm and Mac, both being overloaded with cases, had worked straight through lunch without as much as a glance at each other. In the backs of their minds, both had their minds on "the plan".

Much of the staff had already secured for the night, thankfully including Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral. Mic strode into the bullpen and, seeing how hard Mac was working, took a seat at one of the office chairs near the copy machines. He felt stupid at the way he'd baited Mac that night at McMurphy's and decided to quietly wait for her, in hopes that he could avoid another fight with her.

Unbeknownst to Mic, Harm noticed him come in and chuckled quietly. ((Great, time to begin Phase One: Bye, bye Brumby!)) He looked up and saw Mac about to leave her office. She hadn't noticed Mic yet and Harm needed to catch her now before she or Brumby left. He opened the door and called out to her.

"Hey Mac!" She looked up and walked to her doorway, in the middle of packing up her briefcase. He walked to her doorway. Harm made sure to speak just loud enough for Mic to hear.

"How's your neck? Does it still hurt?" Mac was about to ask him why he was speaking so loudly but noticed his tugs on his ear. Figuring out that Mic must've arrived, she decided to play along.

"Yeah, it's killing me." ((Oh jeez, where is he going with this?))

"C'mon into my office. I think I can help."

"Okay, hold on a sec, let me get the light."

He let her walk in front of him, his hand at the small of her back. Both tried their best to conceal their smiles and made sure not to acknowledge Mic (make him think that they didn't notice him **A/N3: This sentence was a bit sticky**).

They both went into his office and Harm drew the blinds halfway, so Mic could partially see what was going on. Mic was worried, but decided to wait…the last thing he wanted to do was piss off Mac again.

"Well, I do know a thing or two about neck injuries…I **do** own a corvette. **(A/N4: I don't know if he'd had it stolen by that point, but for the purpose of this story, he still has it.)** And while I can't promise that I'll fix it as fast as Chief Hodge, Harm said referencing to the crazy Chief on the _Watertown_, but I **can** promise that I won't try to kill you." Harm said, flashing a Flyboy grin.

"Um, okay." Mac wasn't sure what he meant, but her neck _did_ still hurt. He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed up immediately, but after a few minutes she realized what he was doing.

"Wow, that feels…really good." Mac closed her eyes for a few minutes and let him continue. Suddenly she realized where she was and who she was with. He must've read her mind and stopped massaging her neck. Mic watched in horror, but still did nothing. ((Nothing's worse than an angry **and** injured Marine. Sarah just better come out soon, or I'll have to go in there and get her myself.)) He changed their positions, blocking Mic's view of Mac. He discreetly told her to turn around.

Mac was nervous. "_Now what?_" she whispered, her body still tingling from the contact. Harm motioned for her to come closer to him with his hand. She stepped over to him and saw he had what looked like a makeup kit sitting on his desk.

"_Harm! This is **not** the time for makeovers!_"

"_Stop complaining and hold still._" Harm said, applying some of the makeup to Mac's neck. "_I've seen Renee's makeup artist do things like this all the time._" He finished his work and held up a mirror to her neck. "_How does it look?"_

Her jaw dropped. "_Harm! Why is there a **hickey** on my neck! Oh God, Harm. No. NO WAY. I'll never here the end of it if I walk out of here like this!_" Mac hissed angrily.

"_Just wait, I bet he won't even notice it. Even if he does, I doubt he'll say much about it after how he acted that night at McMurphy's. He won't mess up his relationship with you if he knows how lucky he is…_" Harm assured her, the last bit sounding a little sad.

Mac decided that it was better to just go along with it…she couldn't stand to see Harm like that. ((Mic deserves it anyway)) She smirked at him and said, "_Fine, Harm. But when he dumps me it's going to be **you** who has to see me in sweat pants, eating ice cream out of the tub, and watching sappy romantic movies._"

Harm smiled and turned so Mic could again see both of them. Mac wasn't sure why she did what she did next…maybe it was how sad Harm sounded, maybe it was this stupid plan going straight to her head, maybe all the Advil she'd taken had killed all her brain cells… but suddenly she put her arms around the back of Harm's neck and pulled his lips to hers for a swift kiss. She didn't care if Mic was watching…but was hoping he was…that was the whole point, right?

Mac stepped back and smiled at him. He smiled back and packed everything up. They both headed for the door, grabbing their briefcases and covers. She turned toward him in the doorway and said, "Thanks Harm, my neck feels much better."

Harm, still a bit shell-shocked from her kiss, simply replied "No problem. See you tomorrow, Marine." He flashed her another Flyboy grin and left. She could've sworn she heard him say under his breath "_Phase One: Complete"_.

Mac greeted Mic with a kiss and a huge grin. They walked out to the JAG parking lot, Mac excitedly telling him about the events of the day and some of the cases she had been working on; obviously excluding the events in Harm's office. Meanwhile, Mic was half listening and half kicking himself for not interrupting what had happened a few minutes earlier. It wasn't until that night at his apartment that it finally hit him, he'd lost her.

Back at Harm's apartment, Harm had already begun planning Phase Two…

* * *

**A/N5: Another chapter for my faithful readers! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome **(just remember this **_is_** my first fic)**. Happy Thanksgiving! -Ash**


	5. Phase One and a Half

**Title:**"We're Just Partners, I Swear!"

**Author:** ash9445

**Disclaimer:** JAG and its characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Belisarius Productions. Believe me, if JAG was mine, I wouldn't have had to go to school, and it wouldn't have taken me so long to write another chapter!! Again, not beta-ed, and this is my first fic...be kind.

**AN:** Finally! I get another opportunity to sit down and write a little bit. School has been _extremely _hard, and life has invaded on a lot of my free time. This one goes out to all you guys who have stayed with this story! Hang in there! I'm not leaving this behind!

**Thoughts are in **_**Italics**_

**1845 EST**

**MIC'S CAR**

**JUST OUTSIDE OF JAG HQ**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

Mic had just pulled out of JAG HQ and headed for his apartment in Georgetown. It had been pouring all day, but by now it was only showering. Mac was still chattering excitedly about the days events and her case load.

"Seriously, what does Harm take me for? An idiot? There was just no _way_ I was going to take that deal. If everything goes to plan, I should have my client walking free within the next 48 hours." She sighed contentedly. _If everything goes to plan, Harm and I will be having some real fun with Renee very soon!_

Mac chuckled. "What's so funny, Sarah?" Mic looked over to her once he had stopped at the intersection.

"Oh—uh, nothing important." She smiled nervously. She quickly changed the subject. "Hey, how about we go and get some food? It'll be nice to get off the roads for a bit, hopefully this storm will blow over soon.

"Alright, well is there anything in particular you'd like tonight?"

"Well the only thing I can think of in the area would be Ho's Noodle House, it's about 10 minutes away from here." _That's right near Harm's apartment. I wonder if he'll be there? I hope so..._

Wait, why did she hope Harm would be there? Could it be that it wasn't the Wonder from Down Under who had captured her heart, but Harm? Of course not. They're "Just Partners".

A few minutes had passed and the car had once again become silent. The rain was coming down in sheets, making it nearly impossible for Mic to see the road.

"We have to pull over, Mic! I can't even see the car ahead of us!"

"_Relax, I've got this. I've driven through worse. Believe me, Sarah, we're going to be fine. Now, hang on, we're almost there." Mic replied, his eyes squinted._

CRACK! A lightning bolt struck a tree on the other side of the street, setting it on fire. The sudden flash and boom of thunder caught Mic off guard and he lost control of the vehicle. The wet roads caused the car to spin twice, before smashing the back end into a lamppost. Both passengers managed to emerge from the wreckage; miraculously unscathed, which was more then could be said for Mic's former vehicle. The rear bumper of the Navy-issue Ford Taurus had been smashed into the backseat; causing the entire body of the car to become horribly disfigured.

"Damn it!" Mic swore, taking notice of the damage to the hunk of metal formerly recognizable as a car. Both he and Mac were now thoroughly drenched.

"Mic, we need to get to somewhere dry. By the looks of it, this storm's only going to get worse."

It was getting late, almost 2000, and by now everyone was off of the roads. The clouds obscured the moon's glow, leaving only the dim streetlights to illuminate the sidewalks.

**2035 EST**

**EAST OF UNION STATION**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

Mac and Brumby had been walking for over half an hour, when finally a familiar building came into view. Harm's apartment.

"Mic! I can see Harm's building from here! It's there on the corner. This is great!"

"Yeah. Bloody wonderful." Mic grumbled.

Upon arriving, Mac knocked twice, as per usual, but there was no answer. _He must be out. Who the hell would be out in this weather?_

Hoping Harm was really gone, and not entertaining Renee, Mac slipped her spare key into the keyhole and opened the door.

**SAME TIME**

**JOGGING TRAIL**

**ROCK CREEK PARK**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

Harm ran as fast as he could back to the parking lot. He was drenched from head to toe and the sudden gusts of wind were definitely not helping. He was silently cursing himself for wearing only running shorts and a t-shirt.

_Agh! I'm freezing! The weather forecasts did NOT say there was going to be rain tonight. Otherwise I would've stayed home instead of freezing my ass off in this rain! Why the __hell__ is it raining in MAY?! And who made the parking lot so damn far away!_

Huffing, puffing, and shivering, he finally made it back to his SUV. Harm reached into the back seat and grabbed a towel and his sweatshirt. After turning on the heating to full blast, he started the car and headed for home.

**2045**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

**EAST OF UNION STATION**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

A little damp, but warmer (thanks to his car's heating), Harm stepped out of the elevator and slid his key into the lock. He opened the door and closed it behind him, setting his keys on the end table. He proceeded to take off his sopping wet shoes and socks and left them near the door.

_Ah, glad to be home. My nice, dry apartment. No rain, no wind, and no Brumby. Now, time to warm up in a nice, hot shower._

He began taking off his shirt, then shorts; leaving him clad only in his boxers, and strolled into his bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone in his shower. THERE WAS SOMEONE IN HIS SHOWER!! Harm silently backed up, and made his way towards his nightstand—and his gun.

The intruder turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the small enclosure. When they finally stepped out of the shower Harm finally realized who it was...

* * *

**AN: End of Chapter! Good thing I posted the next one, huh? ;)**


	6. And Phase Two Begins

**Title:**"We're Just Partners, I Swear!"

**Author:** ash9445

**Disclaimer:** JAG and its characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Belisarius Productions. Believe me, if JAG was mine, I wouldn't have had to go to school, and it wouldn't have taken me so long to write another chapter!! Again, not beta-ed, and this is my first fic...be kind.

**Thoughts are in **_**Italics**_

**Continued from Chapter 5:**

_**The intruder turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the small enclosure. When they finally stepped out of the shower Harm finally realized who it was... **_

A simultaneous shriek and scream caused Mic to come running into the room...wearing Harm's terrycloth bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.

Mac scrambled to get a better grip on the towel and made an effort to cover herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Harm screamed.

Officially over the shock, Mac laughed. "Well obviously, _I_ was taking a shower. The wind and rain can really do a number on my hair." She took advantage of the situation and tugged quickly on her ear.

Harm saw this seemingly inconspicuous move and wanted to throw up.

_Oh __**hell no**__, Mac. Not here! I haven't come up with anything yet!_

No one had acknowledged Mic's presence yet, half accidentally, half on purpose.

Mac conspicuously eyed Harm's practically naked body from head to toe.

"Very nice, Sailor. You've been working out." She said, batting her eyes and so **obviously** flirting.

"Not so bad yourself, MacKenzie. Although you might want to do something about that towel..." Harm replied, catching on.

Mic took this opportunity to make his presence known.

"Hey Harm!" Mic said, slapping Harm not-so-softly on the back. His false smile was almost as obvious as the "hickey" on Mac's neck. Mic tightened the belt on the bathrobe, making it very clear that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

_Ew, ew, ew , ew. He's wearing my bathrobe...and I'm almost positive that's ALL he's wearing! Note to self: burn bathrobe._

"Sorry about just stoppin' in like this, mate. The weather's pretty bad out there, and we managed to wrap our car around a lamppost. Thought ya might be home, and maybe know a good repair shop around town?"

Harm was shocked to hear about their accident, but grateful that Mac hadn't been hurt.

"Wow, I'm glad that you guys are alright. The shop I used to go to was recently shut down...seems it was a front for the Russian Mafia..." Harm chuckled nervously.

"That's too bad, maybe your brother could've gotten us a little discount, eh?" Mic laughed and slapped Harm on the back again.

He was the only one laughing. Mac was furious, and Harm was smiling, but contemplating the repercussions of killing the ignorant Aussie. Harm took the look on Mac's face as a cue to leave and went to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?! Are you that dense to think that Harm's brother would actually be involved in the Russian Mafia?" Angry would not even begin to cover how pissed she was.

"Oh lighten up, it was a bloody joke. He knows I was just kidding." Mic scoffed and waved her off.

Mac turned to get her clothes from the dryer when Mic's arm caught her, mid-stride.

"What's that?" Mic pointed to the now slightly faded brown splotch on her neck. "Right here? Is that—is that a HICKEY?!"

_Oh. My. God. HARM IS __**DEAD**_

Harm sat on a stool in front of his kitchen island, listening to their conversation and trying hard not to let them hear his laughter.

"What—When—Who did this to you?!"

_Ha. Payback's a bitch, Harmon._

"Oh, this? Harm did."

Harm nearly choked on his water and spit it out all over the floor.

"RABB!!!!! YOUR ASS IS MINE YA BASTARD!"

Mic managed a sucker punch to Harm's stomach, and he buckled over. Brumby forced him on the ground, and landed quite a few blows onto his back. Unfortunately Mic had left his rings on, giving Harm several long scratches all the way down to his waist. Harm rolled and got the the other side of the kitchen.

The former-boxer charged at him like bull, and much like a matador, Harm dodged his attack and gave him a killer left hook to the jaw. Mic's lip was split, and he was laying, moaning, on the floor.

_Huh. So he has a glass jaw. Pansy._

Harm scrawled a number on a piece of paper and threw at him.

"Here, take this, they did a pretty good job on my 'Vette when I got hit by that old lady. Now I'm going to call you a cab, and you're going to leave. Unless you'd rather I call the police and report you for assault?"

Mic only grunted and picked himself up off the floor. He grabbed the piece of paper, mumbled something about calling Mac later, and left.

Harm sighed, and pulled some ice from the freezer for his stomach. Mac came over and checked to see if any bones were broken.

"Are you okay? I was about to jump in myself, who knew Mic was such a good fighter?" Mac said, looking worriedly at Harm's tired face.

"Nothing seems broken, these cuts on your back are only superficial...lucky you, Flyboy, looks like you won't be needing stitches."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Harm switched into manly-ego mode. "Bastard hits like a girl anyway...You should really put some clothes on, Mac. Must be kinda chilly in that towel." Harm smirked, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're the one standing here in your boxers, remember?" She laughed. "I'll just go grab some sweats out of your closet."

Mac started walking back towards his bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

Harm opened the door.

"Oh. Hi, Renee." He smiled weakly.

"Harm?" Mac called from his bedroom. Still wearing only a towel, she saw who it was.

_Ha! Guess it's time to start Phase Two! Bye-bye Blondie!_

"Oh, nice to see you again Ms. Peterson!"

The boxer-clad Harm could only chuckle nervously as he realized what was about to happen...

**AN: The end! At least for this chapter! Thanks for reading, and I promise, the next installment won't take this long to post. School gets out the 15 of June, so hopefully I'll have more time to write!**


	7. Phase Two Continues

**Title:** "We're Just Partners...I Swear!"

**Author:** ash9445

**Disclaimer:** You guys know the drill, CBS, Paramount, DPB. 'Nuff said.

**AN:** Thank you guys **so** much for all the lovely reviews! Personally, I think this is probably one of the worst stories ever written, so thanks for your support :) There's a lot of things going on this summer, but I'll make my best effort not to leave you guys hanging for much longer!

_From Chapter 6_

_**Mac started walking back towards his bedroom when there was a knock at the door.**_

_**Harm opened the door.**_

"_**Oh. Hi, Renee." He smiled weakly.**_

"_**Harm?" Mac called from his bedroom. Still wearing only a towel, she saw who it was.**_

_** Ha! Guess it's time to start Phase Two! Bye-bye Blondie! **_

"_**Oh, nice to see you again Ms. Peterson!"**_

_**The boxer-clad Harm could only chuckle nervously as he realized what was about to happen...**_

**2045 EST**

**EAST OF UNION STATION**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"Why don't you--" Renee quickly breezed past him and walked into the kitchen. "come in..."

_Oh boy. Way to go, Rabb. You've really stepped in it this time._

Harm took a chance and walked into the kitchen. _Maybe I can calm her down._

The sound of Renee's palm on his cheek caused Mac to emerge from Harm's bedroom and watch from the steps. _Way to calm her down, Flyboy.  
_  
"So I take it you forgot about our date tonight?" Renee glared in Mac's direction.

"Renee, really. Harm didn't even know I was here until--"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth? Or better yet, stick a nice bottle of liquor in it? I was talking to _Harm_. He's _my_ boyfriend."

It took all of Mac's Marine training not to knock the blonde bimbo into next week. _Stay calm, think happy thoughts...Renee's head on my wall over the mantle...Or the toilet, whichever._

"Hey. You leave her out of this. This is between _us_." Harm was beyond furious...he could barely even think straight.

Renee scoffed and walked around the kitchen. She noticed the scratches on Harm's back.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Mic was here earlier and--"

"Oh, he kicked your ass, huh?"

"Ha, he wishes. Just a few scratches. Anyway, you wanted a date? FINE. I'll order in." He looked over to Mac, who was now sitting at one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island. "Mic mentioned that you guys were looking for takeout over here, Chinese okay?"

"Sure, fine with me." He handed her the phone.

"Great, just get our usual, okay? I'm going to go take that shower now." He turned, nodded in Renee's direction, and walked off to the shower.

**2115 EST**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

After stepping out of the shower, Harm toweled off, and walked to the sink. He fixed his hair and noticed something Mac has left by the sink.

_Huh. So this is it? Not so bad up close. I should give this back to Mac when I get back out there. I wasn't gone for too long. Hopefully those two haven't clawed each other's eyes out by now._

After changing into some NAVY sweats of his own (a blue sweatshirt and some gray sweatpants, to be exact), Harm slipped the object into his pocket and carefully peeked around the shutters into the kitchen.

To his surprise, Renee and Mac were actually eating in somewhat peace, making small talk about this and that. Harm could have sworn he saw Renee actually _smiling_. Although he hadn't eaten in about five hours, so maybe it was just a hallucination.

"Ah, so he didn't fall and kill himself in there." Renee said chuckling.

Mac gave her a strange look and offered some food to the now squeaky-clean Harmon Rabb Jr.  
Harm grabbed cups from the cabinet and handed them to Mac, who in turn poured them all some iced green tea from the fridge. It was natural for them; to work together so seamlessly.

After dinner they headed over to the living room and sat down on the couch. The awkward threesome talked about trivial nonsense for a few minutes, but all being careful to avoid the much bigger topic at hand. Renee decided to get this conversation over with and opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone rang.

She picked up the noisy device, looked at the Caller ID; recognizing the number at once. "Sorry, but if you'll both excuse me, I have to take this." She smiled, stood up, and went outside into the hallway; leaving the door open just a crack.

Harm and Mac were left alone on the couch while Renee chattered away on the phone outside. They didn't really say much, both far too absorbed by their thoughts.

Mac grabbed her now empty cup and stood up. "I'm getting some more iced tea, you want some?"

Harm stood as well. "Sure, I'll come with you." She smiled "that smile" at him and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. Of course, he _is _ a man, so it was probably heartburn from the take out. Because they were just partners. Just partners. Riiight.

Suddenly, Harm remembered what he still had in his pocket. "Oh! I almost forgot." He set his now full glass on the counter and walked around to her side. "You left this by the sink in the bathroom."

Renee had ended her call and re-entered Harm's apartment. When she saw that the couch was bare she was about to call out when she noticed the scene in the kitchen. She crept over to the couch and watched the "partners"who looked about ready to jump each other.

Harm pulled out her engagement ring from her pocket and picked up her hand. He slid the ring onto her right hand and held it for a moment before letting it fall limply to her side. Embarrassed by such a move, he shoved his hands into his pockets and prayed that Mac couldn't see how furiously he'd been blushing.

Of course she was grateful, it _was _a fairly large diamond, and she wouldn't have known what to do if she'd lost it or had it fall down the drain in Harm's apartment.

"Thanks, Harm." Mac smiled sweetly and quickly gave him a hug. She slowly pulled away and looked up at him. Staring into his eyes was like being sucked into a black hole where nothing else existed except for the two of them. Harm met her gaze and cupped her cheek in his hand. He stroked his thumb across her face and before he knew it he was lowering his head... and drawing her face closer and closer until...

**AN2:** _**Another**_** cliffhanger! I decided that since I was going to ****have**** to leave it as a cliffhanger, I'd at least give all the shippers out there something to smile about while I keep writing the rest. I'm not exactly sure where to go from this point, but there **_**is**_** an ending in sight...maybe after another chapter or two.**

**Any ideas? Tap that little purple button!**


End file.
